Legend
by The Cobalt Legion
Summary: An ancient being is out to destroy the gods. Only one person can save them. The only problem is that he is a legend. AU. Pertemis
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK! TO those of you concerened about AU Guardian of THe Hunt, I said ATLEAST 5 reviews. So that means that you need more. ANyway, here is my newest creation: Legend**

The Olympian Gods and Goddesses flashed into the throne room, expecting the fight of their life against the Titan Lord, Kronos, as he attempted to destroy Olympus, once and for all. What they saw, however, was something no one was expecting. Luke Castellan, the host for Kronos, lay dead on the floor. Nico di Angelo was fighting against Percy, while Annabeth clutched the dead Luke's hand. When Nico noticed the gods he immediately cried out for help.

"Dad! Dad! You guys have got to help me. Percy is a traitor and is trying to kill me!" He yelled with an evil glint in his eyes.

Hades sent a wall of black energy at Percy, catching the demigod off guard and blasting him backwards. While he laid there, Nico took out his sword and aimed for Percy.

"This is for Bianca!" He yelled, about to thrust his sword through Percy.

His hand was quickly impaled by a dagger, forcing him to drop his sword. It belonged to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. She pulled her dagger out and ran to Athena. "Mom, I know you don't like Percy, but you've got to believe me. Percy, Nico, and I stormed into the throne room and began to fight Kronos. During this time, Thalia was outside, because she got, erm, held up. After we defeated Kronos, I began to cry about losing the love of my life, while Nico turned to Percy. He pulled out his sword and began to attack Percy, screaming about how it was his fault that Bianca died. I swear it on the Styx. Now Please help Percy!" She said.

The gods stood there, dumbfounded. Apollo quickly stood up and began healing Percy, who was beginning to drift out of unconsciousness. Nico, who was standing there, holding his hand, was being searched in his memories. As soon as Percy stood, he stumbled over to Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back and ran outside.

Everyone was confused at what he was doing, but were relieved when he came back a moment later with Thalia Grace. After everything was settled, the rewarding ceremony began. Zeus began to call people forward.

He called Thalia first, since she was his daughter, and promised her help in filling the Hunter's ranks.

Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutant. You have made me proud, and all those hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure."

She glared pointedly at Hades, who surprisingly nodded. Thalia beamed with pride. "Thank yoy, my lady."

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Zeus called. Tyson looked nervous, but went to stand in the middle of the council and Zeus grunted.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he?" Zeus muttered. "Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed as a general in one of Olympus' armies. You will henceforth lead your bretheren into war whenever it is required by the gods. You will also receive a weapon of your choice. What kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" Tyson said, holding out his broken club.

"Very well, we will grant you a new stick. The best stick that may be found." Zeus said.

Next he called Annabeth. By this time, she was paper white and was looking at the ground nervously, but still managed to get to the middle of the room.

"We know that you loved Luke Castellan and that you lost him today, so we are offering you a spot as co-liutant of the hunt with your close friend, Thalia. However you will need to swear off love, and if you join, you will also be appointed as architect of Olympus." Athena said.

Percy was crossing his fingers inside his jean pockets. This was the moment of truth. Annabeth took a deep breath and said. "I….accept."

Percy looked like the world had been swept out from under his feet. His body went numb. He zoned out during Annabeth reciting the hunters' pledge and barely heard his name get called.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon said. His name voiced echoed.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. All eyes landed on Percy. Percy walked to the middle of the throne room.

"The council agrees that you may have one gift from the gods- any gift." Zeus announced.

He looked up slowly. "Anything?"

Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask for. It has not been bestowed to a mortal in centuries. Yes, Perseus, you will become a god."

Percy shook his head. "No thank you Lord Zeus." He said.

"Are you turning down our generous offer?" Zeus asked, with an edge to his voice.

"No my lord." Percy said. " I have another request, but you must swear to grant it on the river Styx."

"DO you not trust us?" Zeus asked.

Percy shook his head. "Someone just told me to always get a solemn oath."

Hades smirked," Guilty."

"Fine." Zeus growled. "The council agrees to grant your wish as long as it is in our power. I must ask, though. Why would you not want to become a god?"

"I just want to use my gift for something else. Firstly, I want all minor gods to be pardoned- just this once- and I want to see the peaceful titans like Calypso and Leto released and to see them as proof. Secondly, I want cabins for all of the gods to be built at Camp Half Blood. All demigod children should be claimed by the time that they are 13, and no unclaimed campers will be stuck in the hermes cabin. Thirdly, I would like to be immortal, but not bound by the ancient laws. I just need some time to clear my head, I mean, I just lost a persoj I considered my brother, and the girl I thought I was hopelessly in love with just swore off love."

Zeus nodded slowly. "But what if your loyalties change over time? You could become a dangerous enemy."

"I, Percy Jackson, swear on the River Styx to remain loyal to Olympus."

Zeus sighed. " I guess we could grant your wish. Everything else will be done, but I believe it would be easier Artemis just gave you your immortality."

Artemis stood and pressed Percy's shoulder, which glowed silver before dyind down and then Zeus capped his hands. In the middle of the room stood 2 people. One with caramel hair and eyes and the other with black hair and purple eyes. The brunette looked around until she saw Percy.

"Percy." She whispered with tears in her eyes. Calypso ran towards Percy, who wrapped her in a hug as she whispered Thank You over and over again. The twins slipped off of their thrones and hugged Leto. Everything was perfect- almost. AS soon as calypso was done hugging Percy, he seemed to have disappeared. No one could manage to locate him. Now, the #1 question on everyone's mind was the same. Where are you, Percy?


	2. Chapter 2

_LAST TIME_

_Zeus nodded slowly. "But what if your loyalties change over time? You could become a dangerous enemy."_

"_I, Percy Jackson, swear on the River Styx to remain loyal to Olympus." _

_Zeus sighed. " I guess we could grant your wish. Everything else will be done, but I believe it would be easier Artemis just gave you your immortality."_

_Artemis stood and pressed Percy's shoulder, which glowed silver before dyind down and then Zeus capped his hands. In the middle of the room stood 2 people. One with caramel hair and eyes and the other with black hair and purple eyes. The brunette looked around until she saw Percy._

"_Percy." She whispered with tears in her eyes. Calypso ran towards Percy, who wrapped her in a hug as she whispered Thank You over and over again. The twins slipped off of their thrones and hugged Leto. Everything was perfect- almost. AS soon as calypso was done hugging Percy, he seemed to have disappeared. No one could manage to locate him. Now, the #1 question on everyone's mind was the same. Where are you, Percy?_

**I got a pretty good response, so I decided to update again. Please review.**

It had been 3 long years since anyone had seen Percy Jackson. The seas were constantly churning and almost everyday a7.5 earthquake or a F5 tornado hit the western or eastern coast. All mortal cruises and sishing trips were put on hold due to such abnormal conditions. Mortals would probably find someway to blame it all on Global Warming, but the gods and demigods knew better. IT was Poseidon, mourning for his son, even though Hades assured him that Percy was still alive.

After this began, Zeus called a council meeting and dispatched every single god to find Percy, just to make sure he was alright. After he disappeared, the gods were all determined to find him. Not all of them wanted to, but having to look for Percy was better than having an angry Poseidon. Artemis and the hunters went to look for him, too. Mostly, it was just the fact that Thalia and Annabeth missed Percy so much. Had Nico still been around, he would've been ordered to look for Percy, too. However, after Nico's memories were searched and it was revealed that he was a traitor since The Battle of The Labyrinth, he was condemned to The Fields Of Punishment for eternal punishment. Rather crafty, if I say so myself.

Artemis was furious that someone had managed to evade the hunt for so long, espicially a _male_. They had never failed a mission. Until now.

After 3 long years many gods began losing hope. Most of the gods had given up. Infact, the only group that still sctivley searched for Percy was the hunters. Despite losing hope, Thalia and Annabeth believed that they could find Percy. It seemed as if Pecy had disappeared of the face of the earth. Now, here comes the twist.

After Percy disappeared, campers began showing up to camp by themselves. Or so they thought. Campers and Hunters alike described the man as a guardian angel who came just in time to save them from horrific fates, both sexual and physical. The hunters that went to Artemis' camp described the man as having brownish-greenish eyes and brown hair, crushing the hope that it was Percy. So, no one knew where Percy was.

The hunters were currently tracking a hydra a little bit west from Utah, when they were ambushed by a group of monsters. Since the monster had the element of surprise they were able to injure enough hunters to outnumber the healthy ones. The very few hunters left started backing up, still firing arrows. As luck would have it, they backed up right into a few Cyclopes. Among these hunters were Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. As the Cyclopes advanced forward, something miraculous happened.

There was a sudden shift in the temperature. Instead of the 40-60* F it was a few moments ago, now it was so cold that the hunters could see their breath. The wind, previously non-existent, now blew at an astounding speed. Snowflakes began to fall, and I don't mean the pretty little delicate snowfall you see on Disney Channel. I mean mini-blizzard kind of snow. It lew around the monsters, instantly freezing thme, where they were soon picked off by brown and green pulsing arrows. The hydra had chosen this as a time to appear. The person simply turned their head and the snowflakes froze the hydra, except for the heads. The person nocked 3 arrow together and let them fly, effectively killing the hydra.

When the hunt turned to see their savior, who they were thinking was Demeter because of the display of power with the weather. However, they saw a man clad in all black. His jeans were ripped and his skin was bleeding , as if he just been stabbed multiple times. He wore a black necklace which had a brown light in it. The creepiest part was his mask. It showed none of his face, and where the eye holes should've been, there was a pulsing black light, like a black hole trying to suck you in.

Artemis walked over to the man. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!"

He bowed his head a bit. "Lady Diana." He said. "I was bringing a young girl into your camp when I saw you needed help. She is hiding behind a tree."

"Show me your face!" She screamed.

The man pulled down his mask to reveal someone with brownish greenish eyes and brown hair. His face was so familiar.

Artemis' eyes narrowed at the man. "You're the one that has been bringing hunters into my camp. How dare you enter my camp without my permission?!"

"I just wanted to give them a home." He explained.

"Come with me on Olympus. We need to inform the council of your, erm, _appearance_." Artemis said coldly.

"HOw about a deal?" The man asked.

Artemis smirked, "What is your proposition, _boy_?"

"How about an archery challenge. You summon a deer, and whoever hits it first wins."

"I accept."

Artemis led the man to the targets and called Thalia to refferee. Thalia raised her hand, and Artemis summoned a deer. AS soon as thalia's hand went down, Artemis fired an arrow into the deer. She held her bow triumphatly and all of the hunters but Thalia cheered.

"What happened Thalia?" Artemis asked.

She pointed to the other side of the deer. Inside, there were 10 arrows...

**Might be a while before i update...**

**PS I am considering writing what I think the Blood of Olympus will be like. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

A purple phoenix (much like the one on the cover) flew through the sky. It's wings cut through clouds and left a trail of purple fire in its wake. All of a sudden, it changed it's angle and descended towards a restaurant in NYC at amazing speeds. Right before it touched upon the ground, it morphed into a man. His feet hit the ground with a soft thud. He quickly scanned the outdoor cafe. When his eyes landed upon a woman with brown eyes he smiled. He walked over to her and hugged her and sat down in front of her.

"Hi, mom." He said.

The woman smiled. "What kept you, Percy?"

Percy shrugged. "I almost got caught by Artemis and her hunters while I was bringing a girl there. I swear, if it wasn't for the powers I got when you adopted me, I would've been killed."

The woman frowned. "I would appreciate it if my son didn't die."

"When is Hera arriving?" Percy asked."I haven't talked to her in a while."

Just as Percy finished talking, a white light appeared behind him. When the light died down, standing there in all her glory, was Hera The Queen of The Gods. She made her way to the duo and kissed Percy on the cheek before conjuring up a chair and sitting on it.

"How have you been, my champion?" Hera asked.

"Fine, Lady Hera." Percy answered.

"And you, Demeter?" Hera asked.

The woman-Demeter smiled. "I think I found something related to the threat."

Percy almost fell out of his seat. "What 'threat' are you talking about?" He asked, his face stark white.

Hera looked at him sadly. "The giants- or so we think- are rising, along with Gaea."

Percy swallowed nervously. "What do you mean 'or so we think'?"

Demeter pulled out a book, which looked like it was 1000s of years old and placed it on the table. "While I was walking in Greece, looking at the Parthenon, I discovered a secret door on it's western side. As I went through it, I found this book. It was written by an unknown source, although I think it had to be a demigod or god. As I read the book, I realised it spoke of something that was attempting to be created. It was a journal speaking about something that was created out of pure darkness. It eventually went hay wire and destroyed the very place it was created. The wierdest part of it all was the quote at the end. The person creating it must have been powerful, but what he says scares me. He said,' This is going too far. I can't control it anymore. It is destroying the lab, and I have very little chance of escaping. To whoever finds this- be careful. For my creation is now even beyond us.'"

Percy slumped back in his chair. "Beyond us? How powerful is that thing?"

Demeter shrugged. "I don't know. But that's why I called you here. Maybe you can find answers in this cave located in Mt. Olympus, _the_ Mt. Olympus. It is called the Cave of Creation. It has ancient scriptures about the different kinds of power there are. If there is information anywhere, it is bound to be and I will meet you there."

Percy nodded. " I will leave right away."

Hera grabbed his arm. "Stay." She said sternly. "I haven't had breakfast with you and your mother in forever."

After breakfast, Percy transformed into a phoenix (he was not sure how he could do this, but he wasn't going to try getting rid of it) and flew to Mt Olympus. As he landed on the foot of the mountain, he instantly spotted a cave. As soon as Percy stepped inside, the booby traps begun. Spikes the size of Percy rose from the ground, causing Percy to run for his life. As he reached the end of the cliff he looked back and the spikes were still coming. He had no choice, he jumped. He transformed into a phoenix and then flew into the first corridor he saw. He walked further in and saw a giant room.

2 people were already standing there. "What kept you, Percy?" Demeter asked with genuine concern.

"God damn booby traps." Percy answered.

Demeter pursed her lips, and handed Percy a torch. "Language, son. Now, here is a torch. Look at the walls. They have scriptures on them."

Percy nodded and took the torch. He walked up to the wall and began examining it. It said something in Ancient Greek. It depicted a bunch of people bowing to one. _"Ο κόσμος σύντομα θα μπολ με διαβολής"_. The world will soon bow to Maleficence. "Mom." Percy said. NO one replied. "Mom?" Percy asked.

AN ear splitting shriek echoed from down the hall...

**Pretty important chapter. So, what do you think the creation is? Hmmm? Next chapter reveals why the story is called Legend. Review for it tommorow.**


	4. Chapter 4

_LAST TIME_

_Demeter pursed her lips, and handed Percy a torch. "Language, son. Now, here is a torch. Look at the walls. They have scriptures on them."_

_Percy nodded and took the torch. He walked up to the wall and began examining it. It said something in Ancient Greek. It depicted a bunch of people bowing to one. __"Ο κόσμος σύντομα θα μπολ με διαβολής"__. The world will soon bow to Maleficence. "Mom." Percy said. No one replied. "Mom?" Percy asked._

_An ear splitting shriek echoed from down the hall..._

AN: Well guys, if you noticed, I deleted a few of my stories. There are a few reasons for this, the main one being that I wanted to focus on my 3 greatest stories (That would be The Hero of Olympus, Legend, and The Guardian of The Hunt). The others honestly sucked, but they were my first stories, so that was expected.

Anyway, I am sorry to those who liked those stories, but I didn't. They were always too rushed and bland. The characters were too OOC, like Piper and Percy getting together on the day of their heartbreak. Or, Zoe saying that she loved Percy before they even went on a date. Heck, that's OOC for anyone to act that way. The others had the same problem. In fact, so did The Hero of Olympus, but I was too atached to it. It was my very first story, and I wasn't going to let it go.

The Hero of Olympus is currently being re written. Once I am done with these 3 stories, I will re write When it Rains, because that seemed to be pretty popular. Once again, sorry. Now since that's over with, I present to you, Legend Chapter 4…

Percy whipped his head towards the sound. "Mom?!" He screamed.

Percy bolted into the room adjaceant to the one he was in, where his mom screamed. As he reached inside, his heart stopped. Hera was slumped against a wall, blood trickling down her chin. Demeter was on the floor, a figure over her. It was an outline of a man, but it was pitch black.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, pulling out Riptide. "I swear, if you don't leave, I will send you to Tartarus!"

The figure morphed into an image of Sally Jackson. It was almost like her, but her eyes and hair were black, and her skin was pale. She looked sad and met Percy's eyes with her own.

"Percy, why do you want to hurt me? I am your mother. I raised you. I love you, Percy. It seems you want to kill your own mother." The figure said wiping her eyes.

Percy dropped Riptide. How could he? He almost killed his own mom. Wait, she was dead. She was killed by Nico after The 2nd titan war. Then who was that?

"Sucker." The figure said, giving Percy aa thunderous right hook, sending him flying and crashing into a to the figure's surprise, he got up instantly and pulled out a pen which elongated into a sword. His face was bleeding and his cheek where he was punched was bruised.

"You're not my mom. Who are you?" Percy asked once more.

"To answer your question, I am something created by humanity when they revolted against the gods. I went out of control and was imprisoned for a while. I am free, and no one is safe. I am the opposite of good. I am Maleficence." The figure said. "You're companions are alive, but just. Now I will destroy you."

Maleficence blasted a black swirl of energy towards Percy. It was the end. Or was it?

Before it could hit Percy, his eyes glowed a pure white, and he held out his hands. A blast of white energy came out of his palms and absorbed the black energy before vanishing. His eyes returned to their normal color and he looked confused and tired.

"What the…" Percy said.

Maleficence narrowed her eyes at Percy. "So it's true…." She said before disappearing.

Percy ran to Demeter. "Mom" He said shaking her shoulder. "Mom, are you okay?"

Demeter's eyes slowly opened. She wrapped Percy in a hug. "Thank you, Percy." She said. "You got rid of that thing. What is it?"

Percy paled. "She is Malefecince. The worst part is that she looks a lot like Sally Jackson."

Demeter nodded slowly. "So that was the creation. How will we stop it?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't know."

Demeter stood up and brushed off her clothes. Once that was done, she picked up her torch. She walked over to Hera and put her hand on her shoulder, where it glowed green. In a minute or so, Hera woke up. She got up and hugged Percy. "Thank you for getting rid of that….thing." She said gratefully.

"Guys, check this out." Demeter said.

Percy and Hera walked over to Demeter who was looking at some kind of a picture. It depicted a man with a gleaming white sword and shield. His eyes were white and so was his haur. He had gleaming white armor. He seemed to be battling something. It was black and had people chained at it's feet. There was a caption right under the one in white: _**Υπόμνημα**_ or _**Legend**_.

Percy looked at it closely. He felt a strange connection pulsing through his veins. Percy reached out and touched the picture of the white figure. No one was prepared for what happened next.

Percy was engulfed in a white light and Demeter and Hera stared at him in shock. Once the light died down, Percy was there, but he was different. His once raven black hair now had long stripes of white randomly placed in them. His sea green eyes now had white cracks going out from the pupils. He had gained atleast an inch in height and his shoes were now white converses. He was wearing black jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. On his wrist, was a white watch. Overall, he just felt more powerful.

"What happened, Percy?" Hera asked.

"I-I don't know."

Demeter looked at him skeptically before turning to Hera. "I think I know. There was a part in the journal where the person said how they stopped Maleficence. A human pure of heart was sent to the realm of _**Εξέλιξη**___and he faced 8 different foes. His reward was a stone. While he was battling these foes, he had gained powers. Powers to defeat Maleficence. The stone, called the _**Ουράνια**___stone amplified his powers to the point where he stood a chance against Maleficence. His powers sky rocketed, but it wasn't enough. Maleficence destroyed him, but in his last breath, the hero used his remaining power to trap Maleficence in a prison. I believe that prison was the the titan's base. When it was destroyed, MAleficence must have been released. However, it was weak, and took time to heal. The story of Legend goes on to say that when the time is right and a hero is needed to stop MAleficence, the power of Legend will chose a host and that person will save humanity and destroy /maleficence once and for all."

Hera nodded. "But who is this 'Legend' that will save us all and what does that have to do with what happened to Percy?"

Percy's eyes widened in realization. Demeter turned to him. "Why, it's Percy of course."

AN: That was a pretty fun chapter to write. I hoped you guys liked it. If you like this story, you should check out my others.

On another note, HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNVIVERSARY! It's been a month since I joined Fanfiction, so go have a cookie. I can't believe that my stories have gotten so many views and favorites and follows and whatnot. I mean, check it out.

The Hero of Olympus

Reviews: 37

Favorites: 43

Follows: 65

The Guardian of The Hunt

Reviews:13

Favorites: 11

Follows:15

Legend

Reviews: 14

Follows:18

Favorites:28

That may not seem like much, but that makes me outragesouly happy. So guys, this is bye and I will update again in a month or two….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just Kidding. Ill update sometime in the next 2 days. I feel like changing my name, so review with any suggestions. Unless I think of something. Until then, thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

_LAST TIME_

_Demeter looked at him skeptically before turning to Hera. "I think I know. There was a part in the journal where the person said how they stopped Maleficence. A human pure of heart was sent to the realm of _**_Εξέλιξη_**_and he faced 8 different foes. His reward was a stone. While he was battling these foes, he had gained powers. Powers to defeat Maleficence. The stone, called the _**_Ουράνια_**_stone amplified his powers to the point where he stood a chance against Maleficence. His powers sky rocketed, but it wasn't enough. Maleficence destroyed him, but in his last breath, the hero used his remaining power to trap Maleficence in a prison. I believe that prison was the the titan's base. When it was destroyed, MAleficence must have been released. However, it was weak, and took time to heal. The story of Legend goes on to say that when the time is right and a hero is needed to stop MAleficence, the power of Legend will chose a host and that person will save humanity and destroy /maleficence once and for all."_

_Hera nodded. "But who is this 'Legend' that will save us all and what does that have to do with what happened to Percy?"_

_Percy's eyes widened in realization. Demeter turned to him. "Why, it's Percy of course."_

AN: Well, it's been a while, but I can justify my actions. You see, I am on vacation to my grandparent's house which is halfway across the world from mine. My dad, who is always busy working, finally found time to come as well. So for the past week or two, I've been with him. And now since he's gone, I am back. I will be going back home in 11 days, so I might not update then. But this is the future for this account:

Today, you can expect updates for Legend and also my new story. Tommorow, I will post the long awaited 10k chapter, because I got tired of waiting for you guys to reach 20 updates, so I will begin working on that tommorow.

Now for the exciting part. I renamed my account The Cobalt Legion, and the best part, is that you can join the legion! New recriuts get a mention before every chapter. Soooooooooooooooo….**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO JOIN! **Legionnares also get sneak peeks of chapters before the come out, and they get to know about new stories. So join! Members as of now: 0

On to the story….

"B-but what does that mean?" Percy asked.

Demeter forwned. "I actually don't know. All I know is whre the challenges are."

"Okay. Where are they then?" Hera asked.

Demeter pursed her lips. "They are people, powerful people. To even stand a chance you have to train harder than ever. I will tell you, but only when you learn your powers. And, to the train, you WILL have to return to Olympus. I am sorry."

Percy sighed. "Well, better now than never,"

Hera teleported them to Olympus.

LINE BREAK ON OLYMPUSAADADADADADADADADADAdasddsfrfgrttht

It was the weekly council meeting, to see if anyone had found information on Percy. As always, Poseidon was slumped in his throne. His normally vibrant green eyes were dull and lifeless. The once silky black hair on his head was gray. The laugh lines on his face dissapeared. In other words, he was deppressed.

The situation that no one was aware of, was the The Challenger. The first Leader to face. He was hiding in the shadows; he knew Percy was coming, and he knew he was hosting Legend. After the battle, he would teach Percy, but only if he won.

A bright light illuminated the room, shocking everyone. Once the light died down, Hera and Demeter were standing next to a man wearing a white v-neck t shirt, white pants, and white converses. He had black sunglasses on. Hera and Demeter took their respective seats and the man walked over to Poseidon and bowed, then sat on the foot of his throne.

Zeus was fuming. First, his 2 sisters-one of them was his wife, duh- show up late and that too- with an unkown man. What could of they been doing? Then, the man bows to his brother instead of him. However, Poseidon voiced his thoughts.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my throne?" Poseidon asked with barely contained anger.

"Oh, whoops, I forgot!" The figure exclaimed, taking off his sunglasses. Standing in his place was Percy Jackson, The long lost hero.

"Percy!"Poseidon exclaimed before hopping off his throne and crushing his son in a hug.

**This is a filler chapter, so Patience My Readers…..**


	6. Chapter 6

Zeus was fuming. First, his 2 sisters-one of them was his wife, duh- show up late and that too- with an unkown man. What could of they been doing? Then, the man bows to his brother instead of him. However, Poseidon voiced his thoughts.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my throne?" Poseidon asked with barely contained anger.

"Oh, whoops, I forgot!" The figure exclaimed, taking off his sunglasses. Standing in his place was Percy Jackson, The long lost hero.

"Percy!"Poseidon exclaimed before hopping off his throne and crushing his son in a hug.

"Percy! Where have you been?" Poseidon asked, overjoyed.

"Well, I have kind of been hunting monsters and saving demigods that my patrons send me after." He replied, sneaking a glance at Hera and Demeter.

"Is that why you were with Demeter and Hera?" Zeus asked.

Percy nodded. "But that's not why we are here. A threat is happening." Demeter said.

"What kind of threat?" Athena asked.

Hera stood from her throne. "Maleficence, as it wants to be called. It is rising, along with the giants. It is powerful, too powerful. While, I was investigating with my sister and Perseus, I encountered it. I didn't last 5 seconds and neither did Demeter. We would have been destroyed if it wasn't for Perseus."

"How did a puny wimp like him save 2 goddesses from something they couldn't defeat?" Ares grunted from his throne getting a few glares from Hera and Demeter.

"I was getting to that. When it battled Perseus, something miraculous happened. Percy's eyes glowed white, and he blasted Maleficence backwards and then she disappeared. We have theorized that Percy is Legend, the ancient warrior who locked Maleifcence away the last time. I mean, just look at his eyes."

Everyone craned to get a look at Percy's eyes. They were shocked when they saw the white cracks coming out of the Pupil and through the green irises.

"We have yet to know what Percy can do." Hera added.

"Perhaps I can help you with that." A voice said from the shadows.

Out emerged a man. His face was hidden by his red helm and armor. At his side, there was a broadsword that was gleaming. He carried himself with an air of confidence and authority.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"To answer your question, I am the first challenge. I am Wrath."

"What do I have to do?" Percy asked.

"Why, you have to survive." The man-Wrath-replied calmly.

Wrath jumped forward with his sword out and slashed wildly at Percy, causing the demigod to duck and bring out Riptide. And they were off. The crowd shielded back as the opponent and Percy began to battle. _Advancing. Advancing_. The man charged at him with the sword upheld, going to his foreswing and following it with a backswing. Percy dodged the first and met the second with Riptide. The weight of the thing sent his opponent's blade back …but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands.

_Striking._This arcing shot sliced the fabric of Percy's shirt at the midsection. It missed the flesh behind it by perhaps a centimeter. Wrath staggered. Percy swung. Riptide missed, though not close enough to eat fabric. The opponent managed a smirk at the spryness of his dodge. Percy had to admit it was impressive, but the sight only made him more anxious.

_Swing. Swing. Swing._The first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found flesh. Riptide ate through his opponent as easily as air. The fighter dropped to a knee, but stood back up quickly.

"Impressive. You are even better than the first Legend." Wrath praised, but the battle was far from over.

Wrath swung his sword over his head, attacking Percy, who jumped back. Then Wrath swung his sword low, hoping to get a good hit off at Percy's legs, but Percy just jumped over the blade. Wrath suddenly glowed black and sent a blast of energy at Percy. It slammed in Percy, sending him flying backwards and into a wall.

"But every good thing must come to end." Wrath said triumphantly.

Suddenly, the rubble moved a little. All eyes were on the pile of rubble. A white light shone through the pile and the rubble exploded, flying everywhere. Standing in the center of it all was Percy Jackson. When he brought his head up to look at Wrath, his eyes were bright white.

"Ah. So our friend comes out to play." Wrath teased.

Percy began walking towards Wrath. Wrath let out a scream of rage as he lifted his 200 pound war axe which was strapped to his back and threw it towards Percy with all of his might. Percy held out his hand and caught the axe that Wrath could barely lift with two hands, with ONE hand. He tossed it backwards.

Wrath gulped nervously. Things were getting tough. As Percy got closer, Wrath began swinging his broadsword around and towards Percy. One was particularly close to hitting him. However, when Percy stepped close to the man, he grabbed his blade and pushed it aside, then drove Riptide into Wrath's torso.

"Gah!" Wrath screamed.

Percy ripped Riptide out of Wrath's torso and spun in a 360 degree turn, before decapitating Wrath in one fluid movement. Wrath exploded, and below there was an envelope. Percy's eyes returned to their normal state, and he dropped to a knee. Spit fell out of his mouth as breathed heavily.

"Well, that was some unexpected entertainment." Zeus mumbled.

Percy picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside, he found a note.

"Dear Whoever, you will receive this after defeating Wrath. Congrats! Inside the envelope, you will find a stone. When you touch, you will get power. Be warned however, as soon as you are done reading this note, you will be sucked into the depths of Tartarus. Have A Nice Day, Sloth."

Sure enough, a hole ripped open in the throne room and began sucking Percy towards it.

"Percy!" Hera screamed.

Artemis, the closest one to Percy, grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him from falling in, but you can guess what happened next. That's right, Percy and Artemis are in Tartarus.

AN: THAT WAS THE FUNNEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! Sorry, a bit excited. Anyway, thanks to hoOPJO, you actually made me think like "Holy Shit! I haven't updated in forever!", so you can thank hoOPJO for this chapter. Anyway, thanks for favoriting me and Legend, that was awesome! AND THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS AND THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW CAN KNOW ALL ABOUT THIS STORY AND THE OTHER ONE AND I AM TOO EXCITED, CUZ I JUST GOT AN IDEA FOR THE SEQUEL AND- Woah, I need to calm down. But the offer still stands. Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS, you are going to be able to know anyway if you want to, cuz you joined the Legion- and you can too-but only if you want to. Anyway, I'll see if I can update later tday, so PEACE OUT DUDES AND DUDETTES!


	7. Chapter 7

"Dear Whoever, you will receive this after defeating Wrath. Congrats! Inside the envelope, you will find a stone. When you touch, you will get power. Be warned however, as soon as you are done reading this note, you will be sucked into the depths of Tartarus. Have A Nice Day, Sloth."

Sure enough, a hole ripped open in the throne room and began sucking Percy towards it.

"Percy!" Hera screamed.

Artemis, the closest one to Percy, grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him from falling in, but you can guess what happened next. That's right, Percy and Artemis are in Tartarus.

As they fell, Artemis frantically tried to teleport them out, but found that her powers weren't working. Great…the one good thing she had to protect them was gone. Despite her being a god, their chances of getting out were slim.

Wind whistled in Artemis' ears as they began to fall faster and faster. The light from Olympus faded, proving that there was no escape. She suddenly felt Percy grab her hand. In any other circumstance, she would've slapped away his hand and Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, would become a sea-green eyed jackelope, but right now, she was grateful to know where he was, in fact she liked the feeling of his hand in-

"Artemis." He said.

"What?" She asked, peeved. He had just interrupted her inter-monolouge!

"If I don't wake up, I am sorry." He said, oblivious to how annoyed she was.

"What do you mean, Perseus?" She asked, the annoyed feeling replaced by concern.

Percy's head whipped to the side suddenly. Artemis gasped when she saw his eyes. They weren't the usual, sea-green. They were pure white.

'I really hope he knows what he's doing..' Artemis thought.

Suddenly the speed they were falling in multiplied. Artemis' hair blew backwards and her eyes watered at the sheer speed they were falling in. She looked over to Percy, who's eyelids weren't moving and his hair was perfectly still despite the fact that they were going easily over 100 MPH.

The chasm suddenly lightened and she could see Percy. The walls became a reddish-brown, and it got hotter, as if they were falling into the throat of a huge dragon. About a 100 or 200 yards below, Artemis saw land approaching fast. To say the truth, she wanted to throttle Percy for going into that state and leaving her to be scared alone.

150 yards…

100 yards…..

50 yards…

"Percy!" Artemis yelled, they were dangerously close to landing.

Suddenly they were standing. No falling, no wind, no nothing. Percy looked at her, before holding his hand out. A pair of keys appeared in his hand and he placed them in a very confused Artemis' hands. Then, in his other hand, he held out a stone, which crumblked to pieces. He whistled loudly, and a white Lamborghini appeared. Percy opened the back door, and fell face first onto the seat, already asleep.

Artemis grinned despite the situation. Percy managed to get the a way to get out of here quickly and safely. Did I mention what was on the Lamborghini? It had a slushie maker, a soda machine with water as one of the options, a microwave , the glovebox was full of microvable foods like Hot Pockets and Pizza, there was a radio, Ambrosia and Nectar, and 2 mini guns with celestial bronze bullets on both the trunk and hood of the car. The mini guns were controlled by a PSP Console which was placed on the the passenger side of the car. Not to mention it was indestructible. Pretty safe if you ask me.

'Damn, Percy' Artemis thought. The car she was about to drive would make her brother jealous. That was of course after she beat the monster that growled right behind her. She turned and saw a minotaur. Shit! She didn't have her weapons _or_ powers to help her. Well, she had her fists.

They began to fight, Goddess vs Monster.

The first punch glanced Artemis' chin. She noticed too late that it was a feint, though, when the second punch doubled her over.

It was a heck of a shot. Outside of having the wind knocked from her, which she always hated, Artemis noticed a fair amount of pain with the gutshot, which was something she wasn't used to. A hit to the face, yes, or even the kidney...but the gut shouldn't have been much more than discomfort, if that.

Fortunately, she was used to it all. Being the goddess of the Hunt and having faced many opponents, she knew how to deal with it.

Artemis stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at her opponent right in his beady little eyes. Suddenly, she jumnped forward with a thunderous right hook.

The blow felt too sluggish. Artemis knew the second she launched it. The Minotaur ducked under it. Before Artemis could even register the dodge, however, another body shot, this one to her ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain through her torso. She didn't fall—she made absolutely sure she _did not fall_—but it was a lot closer than she would have liked.

The Minotaur went in for another shot. Artemis shoved him off. Seeing the beast scoot back so far against the weight of it gave her a second wind. Artemis covered the distance between them. Then, she threw three more punches that _did_ land. On the head, torso, and ribcage. The beast fell. Artemis ran up to it and kicked it where the sun doesn't shine.

He bellowed in pain. Then, he blew up into dust.

Artemis sat in the car, muttering words like "bull-fighting" and "when I get home, I am going to kill every single bull alive". That's she read the note placed under the speedometer.

"_Dear Artemis, Nice hit. I knew you kill it, so I wrote this beforehand. The car is a Lambhorghini Veneno. __The Lamborghini Veneno is focused on optimum aerodynamics and cornering stability, giving drivers a the lifelike and dynamic experience of a racing prototype, yet it is fully homologated for the road. Its carbon fiber, lightweight design is not only visible, but is also evident on the performance side. Offering a power-to-weight ratio of 4.25lbs/hp, a powerful V12 engine, and an extremely fast-shifting 7-speed ISR transmission with 5 driving modes and permanent all-wheel drive, the Veneno ensures performance in nothing short of mind-blowing. You can expect 740hp, a top speed of 220mph, and a 0-60 time of 2.8 seconds. Pretty cool,right? Anyway, I summoned this car, because I saw the minoatuar and that you would fight it. Why? Because __"Veneno" is the name of one of the strongest and most aggressive fighting bulls ever. He is also famous for being one of the fastest bulls in the history of , right? I learned how to summon things when I touched the stone. Anyway, Peace! Percy"_

Artemis growled. He was SO dead the next time she saw him. She put the key in the motor which roared and she floored it, hoping to get out quickly. This was the only other time she had been in a car.

Artemis closed her eyes and thought of her mother(Leto)'s country home. It was the most peaceful place she had ever been, and even now, centuries later, she could still remember every detail of her last visit:

Rocks and dirt clods clanged against the car as Artemis and Apollo drove off the highway—if you could call it that—and onto the gravel path that led to Leto's home. They weren't used to off-roading like this, so she took the turn a little too sharply and spun my wheels on the driveway, throwing up showers of tiny rocks. Artemis pressed on the brakes, rolled down the windows, and turned off the car, taking in everything around me.

A gentle breeze rustled through the willows that stood gallantly in the distance. The open air, so rare and fleeting in the big city, smelled of orange blossoms and freshly baked apple pie. Or maybe that was her imagination. Either way, she wished she could bottle the fragrance and take it back with me.

The sun seemed to be basking in its own rays, probably because Apollo was overjoyed. It hovered over the horizon, and bright fuschia and apricot collided with the deep blue sky. Artemis could hear the distant sound of pots clattering in the kitchen as Leto fixed them a home-cooked meal, and Cow, their cow, faintly mooed in the distance.

Artemis turned the key in the ignition, and the car roared back to life, scattering the peace that had been there seconds before. The duo made my way up the rest of the gravel path and parked the car next to their rusted John Deere. The tractor seemed to serve more as a decoration now than as a workhorse, but somehow it looked like it belonged right where it was. Artemis stepped out of the car and made my way up to their front door, gravel crunching beneath her boots. Then, a large bolt of lightning hit the house, blowing it up.

"That's what you get, you bitch." You could hear Hera say.

Artemis was jarred out of her thoughts as she heard Percy groan in pain.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Percy said climbing to the passenger seat in the front.

"That felt like- STOP THE CAR!" Percy yelled.

Artemis instantly skammed on the brakes, skidding to a halt in front of a girl. In Tartarus.

AN: Oh no! Who's the girl? My offer still stands fro anyone who wants to know about the sequel. PEACE OUT!


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis was jarred out of her thoughts as she heard Percy groan in pain.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Percy said climbing to the passenger seat in the front.

"That felt like- STOP THE CAR!" Percy yelled.

Artemis instantly skammed on the brakes, skidding to a halt in front of a girl. In Tartarus.

Percy opened the door to the car and ran out. Stupid male.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but I am lost."

"Okay, what's your name?" Percy asked kindly.

"I am Astrid, daughter of Chaos." The girl replied.

She was a very beautiful girl. She had pale , beaige skin, shoulder-length chocolate brown hair that was thick and flowed freely and eyes that were a deep purple with flecks of cobalt in them. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt which said "Keep Calm and Decapitate The Next Monster"

"Okayyyy. And what are you doing in Tartarus? I doubt it's sightseeing." Percy joked before smiling at the girl.

Astrid blushed furiously when she saw Percy's smile and stuttered a few times. "I-I w-was thrown down here by a monster, along with 2 other girls. I don't know where they are but we need to find them."

Percy nodded. "Okay, get in the car. Oh, PS, That's Artemis, the goddess, so be respectful."

When they turned back, Artemis was glaring murderously at both of them. They had no clue why, and frankly, neither did Artemis. She just got an unfamiliar feeling when she saw Percy smile at someone that wasn't her. She wasn't sure what it was, but it sure as Hades TICKED HER OFF! She brushed it off as being angry at Percy for taking so long- yes that was it.

Astrid got in, and soon they were zooming off towards Gods Know Where. As they did, Percy began to think. "Hey Artemis. Wasn't I brought down here to battle?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Artemis answered.

"Then I wonder WHO I was supposed to fight, whom do you think?" Percy asked.

Almost as if responding to his question, a plunk was heard on the hood of the car. A woman stood.

She had shoulder length hair, a graceful neck, and a great figure. She was also wearing jeans and a snowy white top, all underneath armor. Percy opened the door and got out, his hand wavering over Riptide.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am your second challenge, Lust." She replied calmly.

"Well, uh, aren't you going to use a weapon?" Percy asked, confused.

Lust drew a white double edged sword that gleamed white-duh, what, was it going to gleam black?- and jumped off the hood of the car.

"My greatest weapon, is my voice." She said.

'Yeah, right' Percy thought,

During the first blows, Percy concentrated on his defense and let his muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay. It was the same for 5 or 6 minutes. _CLANG. CLANG._

After several minutes of attempting to get past Percy's defenses, Lust backed up and began to speak.

"If you kill me, I won't be able to marry you later. Come, give me a kiss." She said in an Angelic voice, prmoising she was honest and that she wanted nothing to do but to marry Percy.

Percy struggled to keep himself from obeying. He thought about Annabeth, but then remembered she was a hunter. That angered him to a point that he was resielient to anything she said.

Percy's eyes glowed white as he began to hack and slash at Lust in unimaginable speeds. Riptide was hard to see, it looked like a blur. Lust barely managed to parry the hits that were flying towards her.

Minutes passed, and Lust began to fight for her life. Lust bgean tiring as the hits were flying towards her too quickly. Percy's weapon slipped past herdefenses and slashed toward her throat. Lust dodged, laughing as if having a marvelous time. She praised loudly, "Wow, no one can resist my charmspeaking."

Percy slashed backhanded in a return blow, but Lust thrust her blade vertically and caught it before it cut her in half. "Excellent. Excellent. You're one of the finest swordsmen I've ever seen."

Percy was bored. He was done with this. Percy's attacks began doubling, even tripling in speed. Lust wasn't controlling her sword too much, truth was that it was simply being knocked around by Percy's blade. Finally, Percy disarmed Lust and place Riptide on her throat.

"Yield?" He asked.

"Fine." Lust said.

"Well, you won. However, I have another way of giving people powers."

"What?" Percy asked.

"This." She said, lunging forward and kissing him furiously. Once she was done, shedissappeared.

AN:Wow, I wonder what powers Percy got?


End file.
